bugheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Black Widow Assassin
Black Widow Abilities Assassinate (Passive) - Levels up with Mastery Levels. If an enemy is below 50% health, there is a x% chance to do x% extra damage with +x armor piercing. Spider Web (Active) Lay down a web that lasts for 30s. Enemies walking through the web are slowed by 60%, armor is reduced by 50% and take 25% extra damage. Ninja Smoke (Active) Teleport to target location, leaving blinding smoke at both ends. Enemies inside the smoke cannot attack, while allies take 25% less damage. Shadow (Active) Black Widow turns invisible, hiding her from her enemies and giving a 25% chance to do 50% extra damage (10s duration). Assassin Cut (Active) Slash in a straight line, dealing 78 damage to enemies in Black Widow's path. Unique Equipment Assassin Hood - 1000 Gold Gives a 50% chance to dodge enemy attacks that deal over 35 damage. Widow Sigil - 500 Gold Gives a 15% chance to knockback large groups of enemies with each attack. Poison Scroll - 1250 Gold Gives a 25% chance to poison enemies, dealing 5 damage per second and slowing for 10s. Spider Boots - 500 Gold Increases move speed. War Spider Hide - 1000 Gold Decreases all damage taken by 5, but reduces move speed. best used against small low damage bugs. Quotes When selected: * "I'll take care of this." * "I do this for the greater good." * "This is my penance, I suppose...." Slain Enemy: Edit * "This is what I trained for" * "Not a part of this" * "Quick and painless" Taking Damage: * "I'm under attack!" * "I need help..." Going to tapped location: * "Like a shadow" * "Who's the target?" * "You won't even know I'm here" Follow: * "I'll be right behind you" Hold: * "I'll take their best shot" Player descriptions and analysis ''Widow is, as many of you have assumed, monstrous. She is a burst DPSer, a chaser, a stealther, and a debuffer. She works almost as well for base defense as for takedowns and aggressive play (mostly thanks her ability to both debuff armour, slow, and increase damage taken, but also stop enemies from attacking outright. Splendid for setting up enemies for easy turret kills). And most of all, of course, she is VERY sneaky, in a brutally effective manner.'' But she is also monstrously fun, and can probably be used with a very high level of skill (even compared to some of the other heroes). Her Ninja Smoke ability is very twitch-y, requires precision and speed, and can be used for both chasing/escaping, and debuffing/debilitating. Actually, every single one of her active abilities can be used to both chase down fleeing heroes, and to escape, but each have other purposes and effects as well (stealthing, debuffing armor and movement speed in an area, dealing high damage to multiple enemies, teleports and true invisibility, etc). The end result is a very, very flexible hero, who sacrifices little power for all that amorphous nature. Downside? She is squishy. Very squishy, in the manner of all spiders. This can be alleviated through equipment, but in doing so, the player foregoes knockback, poison, armor piercing and other effects that just go so well together with those large, curved blades. '' ''- Ayjona (talk) 14:34, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Shortened, she is probably one of the best burst DPS heroes in the game, with good crowd control and absolutely unmatched mobility (teleport, stealth and attack that propels her quite a bit forward), and each of her abilities fit so well into her playstyle and synergize with each other. But she is also very vulnerable (a fact which can be partly alleviated through her unique equipment, and with all the opportunities for escape her abilities provide). - Ayjona (talk) 22:15, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Strategy · Keep moving widow is very fast so always be on the move combining abilities for some good synergy and you'll do fine. Trivia *Two specific sayings that Widow has, "This is my penance, I suppose...." and "I do this for the greater good." , suggests that Widow has a detailed past that likely involved killing many bugs, possibly even innocents. This is a reference to Bug Heroes Quest, where Black Widow (then "Spider") is a master assassin for the tyrannical spiders at war with the other bugs, such as the Ants. Black Widow eventually begins to doubt her colleagues after assassinating an Ant rebel leader and talking with an imprisoned Worm, and eventually defects to the Bug Heroes along with Ant and Beetle. Category:Heroes Melee Heroes